minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Noob and the Pro: From Noob to Pro
Story A noob spawned in. A pro came over and told them to punch down a tree. The noob punched down the tree and accidentally made planks and built a house without a door. The pro told him to make a sword and the noob did it. A little bit later he got half leather armor and wood set and made a mine and found some iron and a stone Pickaxe in a mineshaft and made an iron set. He even found golden apples,he then found a village under attack by grefiers and their monster minions,he found the Griefers and their monsters but he had to run away and told the pro,the pro got out 2 Diamond armor players,but the Greifers and their army killed them and they respawned in the middle of nowhere. The Greifers commanded their troops to line up. The noob then went to the mine and found a small group of huts,which had monsters in them,most of the zombies were young. "These must be barracks,like from Clash of Clans,I'm new to this game." said the Noob. He told the pro. Who built some iron golems and assembled some players. The noob and the pro went to the village and fought a medium-sized group of troops. The army was able to get rid of it and the Greifer Lieutenant. But one of the Diamond players died and his items were stattered on the ground,the noob picked them up and put them on,they were very broken. They went further and found a massive army of guards,the griefer lieutenant there told the noob and pro that they were the best trained troops,then the pro told the troops to attack the greifers. But they weren't strong enough and went to get some TNT. To blow them up. Later some of the pro's troops went on top of a hill and fired at the guard army with TNT and got rid of enough troops to get into the village,where thousands of villagers were fighting the Griefers. The Diamond players bombed them with TNT and destroyed a lot of Griefers and monsters. The Griefers activated a TNT mechanism and blew up a massive tower,the noob went underground and pulled a lever which unleashed hundreds of nether monsters. The noob went above ground and ran from the nether monsters which then accidentally started killing the Griefers,an admin than came over and instantly killed all the griefers. The monsters ran away and out of the village. The noob,pro,warriors and villagers though they were victorious. But then another Griefer General came with a thousand monsters,the players and villagers attacked and after about half an hour destroyed the force. The noob went underground and started mining and found diamonds and constructed full Diamond set. The noob took a detachment of troops to the monster barracks and destroyed the training yards. But he overheard the Griefers talking about "their boss" to tell the pro. But when he got back up all the land was on fire and trees were falling down. A figure in the Forest with bright white eyes was watching them,but they did not know... (To be continued in The Noob and the Pro: The White Watcher) Note Anybody is welcome to edit this! Just don't add photos of a noob with a derp skin, I will update those images to the Steve skin. Gallery Category:The Craftverse Team creations